ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Volchok
Season 3 Volchok was Johnny Harper's top rival for a surfing sponsorship though they used to be close friends. Later on, Johnny caught his girlfriend, Casey, cheating on him with Volchok who justified it with, “You got my sponsorship, I got your girl.” Later on, Johnny decided to confront Volchok at the beach, but before a fight ensued, Ryan Atwood intervened by punching Volchok square in the face. Volchok quickly and persistently tries to pursue a rematch with Ryan including confronting at the diner, keying “Lil’ Bitch” into Ryan’s car, taking money from Marissa Cooper and finally kidnapping her for ransom with a payoff of a fight with Ryan. Of course Ryan ends up at the pier seemingly ready to fight him, but decides to break a glass tuna and tell Volchok that he better be prepared to die or kill him. We don’t see much of him again till after Johnny’s death. He took Johnny’s death hard and acted differently after his death. Marissa empathized with this change and the need for closure and began a strange friendship with him. In the meantime, while Ryan pursues a relationship with Sadie Campbell, Johnny’s cousin, it becomes apparent that Volchok previously had a relationship with Sadie that only deepens their rivalry. Eventually Marissa and him develop a casual romantic relationship first fueled by Marissa’s growing distance from her friends and mother; and Volchok's want to anger Ryan. The relationship careens into something serious, even catching a moment of sensitivity from him when he fell asleep watching Sound of Music to get know her better. Then Marissa caught Volchok cheating on her at the prom ending their relationship. He also stole the post-prom party money from Taylor Townsend to the tune of a few thousand dollars which of Ryan must retrieve in his old-Atwood ways. Beating him nearly to death, Ryan takes him to a nearby hospital where Volchok says he was jumped and didn’t know who did it. He decides to blackmail Ryan initially to participate in a robbery, then to help him escape Newport, and finally to get Marissa to talk to him again when he realizes that she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Marissa doesn’t bite and blackmailing Ryan didn’t help encourage her to talk to him let alone get back together with him. Upon her last refusal to speak with him, Volchok decides to follow them around. He ends up getting pretty drunk and as Ryan drives her to the airport, Volchok tried to convince them to pull over by ramming his car into theirs. Eventually, he pushed them over the road and their car rolled in a ditch. Marissa then died of her injuries in the arms of Ryan. Memorable Quotes "You get my surfing sponsorship, I get your girl. Seems fair enough to me!" References Appearances Season 3 * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 *The Gringos *The Cold Turkey Volchok, Kevin Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Enemy characters Category:Males